Gabomba Catacombs
Psynergy permits you to go farther. Using Cyclone on this spot will bring you to a Venus Djinni.]]The Gabomba Catacombs are the cavernous area underneath the Gabomba Statue in Kibombo, and serve as an optional dungeon in Golden Sun: The Lost Age. The Cyclone Psynergy received in Madra is used here to properly explore the dungeon, and in addition to Mud, a Venus Djinni, the main reward from the dungeon is the Tomegathericon class-changing item. Walkthrough must run against the current to proceed.]] When you climb down the ladder into the cavernous catacombs, the many green weeds on the ground are what the Cyclone Psynergy you need to have can remove. The circular structure in the lower left part of the first screen is a "cyclone portal", where casting Cyclone around it will transport you through it onto a matching position on the floor below, and each of the three groups of weeds conceal their own portals. Rather than use the one open portal, position yourself between the rocks underneath the northeast clump of weeds that are enclosed by rocks and use Cyclone; Cyclone's radius will be enough to reach the portal hidden underneath those leaves and automatically transport you to an area below where you can immediately battle and earn a Venus Djinni, Mud. After winning it, slide down the cliff slide and make your way back up the stairs to the first room, and then Cyclone the northwest clump of weeds to transport yourself to an elevated part of the floor below that leads to a winding cave path that connects to the next area of the dungeon. In the next area, proceed up to a clump of weeds, stand in the center of it, and Cyclone all the weeds away to uncover a Mint on the ground. Proceed further upward and down a ladder, and lead yourself along the lower level of the floor until you get to a set of five weeds that, when Cycloned, reveal a puddle of water that is to be turned into an ice pillar with the Frost Psynergy. Climb back up and return near the entrance of the room, and go left to hop across the pillar. The set of six weeds above your position arranged in a circle, since they are arranged in a circle and only reveal puddles of water when cleared away, indicate that you are supposed to use the Reveal Psynergy here to expose and enter the stairwell into the next room. is hiding in the patch of grass.]] In the next floor, proceed left to a wide and rushing shallow river which you are to navigate up through amongst the stones and pillars that partially obscure your vision, and make it to the land at the upper left corner of the river. Go down to the various weeds tightly enclosed by rocks and clear them away to reveal a puddle, and Frost that puddle, then go back down the river and make it to the land at the lower left corner of the river. Follow the path west and up a ladder, and then hop right across the ice pillar to reach and enter through the upstairs stairwell. In the last room you come across, climb down the ladder and proceed along the linear path to a clump of weeds, and when you clear them away, a flower-like monster named a Mad Plant attacks - this should be the first of the five Mimic-like Mad Plant enemies you encounter in the game, and it rewards you with a Game Ticket when felled. Proceed upward and climb up the ladder at the end to trigger a cutscene, after which you can pick up the dungeon's final reward, the class-changing item Tomegathericon. Cast the Retreat Psynergy to return to the entrance of the earlier Gabomba Statue dungeon. Enemies Collectibles Mud: When you first enter the Catacombs, cast Cyclone close to the upper-right mass of weeds and you will be transported very near this Djinni in the floor below, where you must then battle it to earn it. Mint: Found by casting Cyclone on a large, contained mass of weeds. Tomegathericon: The main treasure at the end of the dungeon, gained after a cutscene. Story .]] The catacombs underneath the Gabomba Statue are meant to be a test, and thus a sort of rite of passage, for the newly elected Witch Doctor of the nation of Kibombo. At the end of the cavernous area is an idol containing a spiritual entity named the Great Gabomba, and it holds a tome of Witch Doctor magic known as the Tomegathericon, from which the Witch Doctor would learn Psynergy associated with his position. In the present day and age, that successor to the Witch Doctor is Akafubu, and he has earned the honorifics of his office through a prior ritual which Felix's party of Adepts has secretly assisted. However, before the Great Gabomba could then tell him about the Catacombs and the test he would have to take for the power, Akafubu ran off back outside, all happy about his new position. Felix's party then, at a later date, returns to the statue, enters the Catacombs, and makes it to the end where the idol and the spell book repose. The spirit of the Great Gabomba informs them that they have earned a power that was originally meant for Akafubu, who was plainly ill-prepared for this test; however, it assures the group that it would teach Akafubu the Witch Doctor magic itself should Akafubu make it to the chamber. Felix's group gains the Tomegathericon and leaves. Category:Places in Gondowan